El Conejillo De Indias
by Just A Reject
Summary: William Birkin es solicitado por Albert Wesker para un nuevo proyecto en los laboratorios subterráneos secretos de Umbrella. Al obligarle Wesker a utilizar como conejillo de indias a una persona de gran importancia para él, William se verá obligado a decidir entre traicionar a su jefe de la manera en la que éste lo traicionó a él o salvar a la única persona que le importa.


**_Antes que nada debo decir que este fic participa en el reto especial "POV, personaje al azar" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the Horror._**

 ** _Este es mi primer one-shot así que me disculpo de antemano si es horrible, además que he pasado por un bloqueo mental espantoso y bueno, esto ha sido lo que surgió._**

 ** _Ahora sí, no molesto más, ¡A leer!_**

* * *

-Mi nombre es William Birkin, estoy aquí por un llamado del señor Albert Wesker. - Dije a la cámara que había a un lado de la reja de hierro que al abrirse dejaba paso a la enorme mansión.

-Pase, Sr. Birkin.- Respondió una voz femenina del otro lado luego de un largo silencio, para luego abrir la reja.

Avancé lentamente con mi auto por el estrecho camino que se dejaba ver apenas entre la espesa niebla por las luces de mi Audi. La mansión sombría daba un aspecto aún más tenebroso por las lápidas y árboles sin hojas, las luces opacas y el cielo nublado, a punto de llover.

Al llegar a la entrada del enorme lugar aparqué el coche enfrente, tomé mis llaves y toqué la puerta luego de acercarme unos pasos hacia ella. Una mujer de semblante serio que me sonaba conocida me abrió la puerta e hizo entrar. Por ahora en vez de excitación todo lo que sentía era curiosidad.

-Por aquí, Sr. Birkin.- Dijo... ¿Cleo? ¡Oh por dios era Cleo!

-¿Cleo?- Pregunté sorprendido.

-Hola, William.- Contestó con una sonrisa que pronto borró.

-Pero, ¡te he buscado por todas partes! ¿dónde estabas?- Dije con excitación, Cleo había sido el amor de mi vida por casi dos años, y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Creí que se había marchado y me había abandonado.

-No se me está permitido hablar con los demás empleados, disculpe mi silencio.-

-¿Por qué ese tono cortés? ¡Soy yo!-

-Sígame por favor, el señor Wesker lo está esperando.-

La seguí mientras callado y pensativo, observaba todo el lugar. Este perfectamente podría ser la casa de un vampiro. Ni una gota de luz se asomaba por las ventanas ya que estas estaban cubiertas por pesadas cortinas rojas con hilos dorados, los muebles viejos de madera tallada a mano estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de brillo, lo que indicaba que recientemente habían sido lustrados al igual que el piso y los escalones de parqué de la escalera.

Pronto llegamos a una puerta marrón doble muy grande y mi guía dejó de caminar. Tomó el pestillo y con suavidad la abrió.

-Sr. Wesker, el Sr. Birkin está aquí.-

-Hazlo pasar Cleo.- Respondió una profunda voz.

Cleo me hizo señas y caminé lentamente dentro de la habitación, sin querer dejarla atrás. Ella y yo tendríamos una conversación más tarde. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué desapareció sin más? ¿Qué o quién fue la razón que la hizo desaparecer?

Ya desconectando mi mente, me di cuenta del lugar en el que me encontraba. Se trataba de una enorme biblioteca con ventanales enormes y un escritorio caoba en frente de ellos. Allí en una silla giratoria con gran un respaldo, se encontraba un hombre rubio pajizo que llevaba lentes oscuros, a pesar de no haber ni un mísero rayo de sol.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Wesker, ¿cuál fue el motivo de su repentina llamada?- Pregunté sentándome en la silla al frente de su escritorio.

-Birkin.- Asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo - Te he llamado para llevar a cabo un nuevo proyecto en el cuál necesito de toda tu cooperación.- Dijo mirándome a través de sus lentes oscuros.

-Sabe que será un placer como siempre, pero, ¿de qué tipo de proyecto estamos hablando?-

-Uno nunca antes visto, los otros científicos de Umbrella están ya mismo trabajando en ello, pero ninguno de ellos tiene la habilidad que tiene usted, William, de realizar este trabajo con un mínimo de probabilidades de fallas.-

-Me halaga, señor. Cuénteme más, si es posible.-

-Se trata de un nuevo virus, que sea capaz de controlar el cuerpo y la mente de una persona sin necesidad de matarlo. Tendremos absoluto control de sus acciones mediante un chip que se le incrustará en el cerebro y un suero que usted creará para cada sujeto, además de algunas cosas extras agregadas por otros científicos como regeneración acelerada de los tejidos celulares y armamento de última generación. Una verdadera máquina de destrucción.- Sonrió con esa sonrisa malévola que tanto lo caracterizaba.

La idea era buena, ¿inducir un comportamiento distinto en un sujeto vivo mediante comandos al cerebro por medio de un chip y un suero? ¡Increíble! la mejor investigación y proyecto que he hecho hasta ahora.

-Cuente conmigo, Sr. Wesker.-

-Sabía que podía contar contigo Birkin, mañana mismo te enviaré la dirección de nuestro laboratorio subterráneo así podrás ponerte al tanto del avance de la investigación y cooperar desde allí.-

-Con todo gusto, le aseguro que al igual que en otras ocasiones, no lo defraudaré.-

-Eso espero.-

* * *

Era miércoles por la tarde y me encontraba en el laboratorio subterráneo de Umbrella. Había intentado hablar con Cleo al salir de la mansión, peor se rehusó a contestar mis preguntas. Finalmente me di por vencido y me fui a casa, intentando olvidar que alguna vez volví a verla. Un compañero de Wesker se encontraba a mi lado en este momento, presentándome ante todos los demás científicos, y luego nos dirigimos a lo que iba a ser mi propio laboratorio.

-Lo han acondicionado según lo que usted pidió, Sr. Birkin.- Habló él una vez entramos al lugar enorme lleno de tubos gigantescos donde cabría un humano y muchos aparatos tecnológicos de alta calidad y duración.

-Está perfecto, aquí podré trabajar a gusto.-

-Si desea algo más no dude en pedírnoslo.-

-¡Oh espere! ¿Qué hay de mis sujetos de prueba?-

-No se preocupe por eso, llegado el momento le tendremos a varios conejillos de indias esperando ser utilizados.- Me guiñó el ojo y yo sonreí.

-Excelente, no podía esperar menos de Wesker.-

El hombre se retiró y yo comencé con mi labor. A la noche no había podido dormir por tanta emoción, ya que las ideas acerca de como crear un chip y un suero que cooperaran entre sí para lograr controlar una mente humana me carcomían la cabeza a cada segundo, y aquí estaba yo, con miles de bocetos y teorías plasmadas sobre papel de fórmulas que podrían servir o al menos ser un avance para mi investigación.

Tras hacer un reconocimiento de los materiales con los que contaba para trabajar, me puse mi túnica, mis guantes y dejé mi tapaboca colgado alrededor de mi cuello por si acaso.

Ya luego de un rato, logré llevar a cabo algunas teorías de las que tenía en el papel, algunas no tenían éxito, y para otras debía esperar unos días hasta que surtiera efecto la mezcla. Mis experimentos en inducir ciertos tipos de células a ratas no eran nada comparado con los experimentos que debía realizar ahora. Mentes humanas, cuerpos humanos.

Sería el mayor impulso que tendría mi carrera como científico si esto resultaba.

-Es hora de irse.- Dije al ver que el reloj estaba marcando las siete en punto. Me quité la túnica, los guantes de látex y el tapaboca, dejé todo ordenado, tomé mis cosas y me fui a casa en mi querido Audi negro.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo logré encontrar fórmulas que, con un poco de perfeccionamiento, sería casi el resultado de todo el trabajo. En tres meses ya había hecho la mayor parte de los descubrimientos, y Albert como siempre estaba totalmente satisfecho por mi trabajo.

-Es hora de probar la reacción del virus en tejidos humanos, Sr. Wesker.- Le informé ayer cuando se dio un paseo por mi laboratorio.

-No hay problema Birkin, mañana a primera hora tendrá a tres sujetos de prueba, ¿le es suficiente?-

-Por supuesto, y tengo mucha fe en que todo saldrá según lo planeado.-

-Eso espero.-

Hice los últimos ajustes que debía en las diferentes muestras del virus y los refrigeré a la temperatura necesaria, así estarían perfectamente para la primera prueba.

El día se pasó lento pero se fue al fin. Mis ansias de que llegara el día de la prueba con los conejillos de indias crecían cada vez más, y finalmente aquí me encontraba, de nuevo en el laboratorio esperando a mis cobayas.

-Buen día Birkin.- Dijo el aliado de Wesker entrando con un carro con tres bolsas negras para cadáveres. ¡Al fin!

-Buen día, ¿son esos mis sujetos?-

-Sí, son estos. Albert ha dicho que, si todo marcha bien, tiene el sujeto perfecto para que sea el primer humano en ser totalmente controlado contra su voluntad.-

-De acuerdo, le avisaré cómo marcha todo.- Aseguré.

El hombre se fue dejando el carro dentro de mi laboratorio y mis compañeros y yo los colocamos a los tres en las mesas previamente preparadas que teníamos para la operación. Todos ellos estaban sedados, pero vivos.

Me coloqué mis guantes, mi tapaboca y mi túnica y me puse manos a la obra con los tres sujetos. Dado a que era sólo la inyección del virus y el incruste del chip en el cerebro de la persona, terminamos en poco rato con todos ellos. Los aseguramos en las mesas para que, al despertar, no salieran corriendo despavoridos.

Esperé a que se pasara el efecto de la anestesia mientras esterilizaba nuevamente los instrumentos usados en la operación. Otros de los científicos que cooperaron con el virus nos habían ayudado con todo, y ahora mismo estábamos todos esperando que los sujetos despertaran para anotar, filmar y observar el comportamiento de cada uno de ellos.

Oímos un ruido y rápidamente miramos a las tres personas. El primer sujeto despertó finalmente.

Tomé la especie de control que había creado para enviar las acciones a su chip y comencé por presionar un botón que lo hacía convulsionar. En efecto, había funcionado.

Luego de hacer unas cuantas pruebas más con el siguiente sujeto que despertó también, encontré algunas fallas mínimas muy fáciles de arreglar, y podría decirse que, finalmente el proyecto estaba terminado. Uno de ellos murió instantáneamente durante la operación, y mutó de una forma muy extraña pero supimos cómo crear un antídoto en seguida.

-¡Fantástico!- Dijo Lea, la que anotaba las observaciones.- Seremos los únicos científicos responsables de tal maravilla.-

Y tenía razón. Qué dulce era el sabor del éxito.

Tomé el teléfono y llamé a nuestro jefe, Wesker, para informarle que ya todo estaba terminado.

-Excelente. Convocaré una junta con el Consejo de científicos de Umbrella, así veremos en vivo la operación de un sujeto y lo que puedes obligarle a hacer.- Dijo él con su usual frialdad en la voz.

Los demás científicos y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra para arreglar las fallas del virus y, una vez terminamos, nos fuimos a casa a descansar.

La emoción de que mi investigación haya sido un éxito era incomparable. Estaba a punto de convertirme en uno de los mejores científicos de Umbrella y de la historia, y no podía estar más orgulloso de mí mismo.

* * *

-Buenos días, señor Wesker.- Dije cuando entró al laboratorio antes de que los demás científicos del Consejo estuvieran aquí.

-Buenos días Birkin, este es un enorme paso para nosotros y, muy pronto, dominaremos al mundo con este proyecto y tú serás mi fiel compañero.- Sonrió malévolo.

-Me conformo con ser su científico predilecto, señor.- Respondí. Si Wesker me creía tonto iba por el mal camino, yo ya sabía perfectamente lo que le hacía a cada "fiel compañero" suyo cuando la situación se tornaba oscura.

-Así será entonces.-

Pronto el Consejo estuvo aquí, y Lea y James, mis compañeros, también.

-Muy bien, señores.- Dijo Wesker detrás del vidrio que separaba al laboratorio del lugar donde estaban los miembros del Consejo - Hemos traído a la persona perfecta para ser la primera de su nueva especie.- Sonrió - Por favor Juliette, lleve al sujeto al laboratorio.-

Una mujer castaña entró con un carrito igual al que el compañero de Wesker trajo cuando me dio los tres sujetos de prueba. Ella simplemente lo dejó al lado de la gran mesa donde se encontraba Lea esterilizando los instrumentos que se utilizarían en la operación y se retiró con pasos cortos y elegantes.

Fui a tomar la cantidad exacta del suero del refrigerador mientras James abría el cierre de la bolsa y Lea preparaba el chip y el control. Me di la media vuelta, dejé el tubo cuidadosamente arriba de la mesilla donde se encontraban nuestros instrumentos y luego miré a James.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarlo?- Pregunté.

-Por favor.-

Cuando me acerqué a la bolsa mi cuerpo se heló. Sentí mis piernas temblar, mis músculos tensarse y una opresión enorme en el pecho. Entré inmediatamente en estado de shock.

Miré a Wesker del otro lado del vidrio, y éste me miraba con esa sonrisa malévola que tanto lo caracterizaba. Lo había planeado durante todo este tiempo. Jugó conmigo a su beneficio y luego me apuñaló por la espalda como lo había hecho con todos sus otros secuaces; ahora lo comprendo todo.

 _"Tú serás mi fiel compañero"_ dijo, pero lo cierto es que él ya me consideraba su siguiente perrito faldero al cuál eliminar fácilmente cuando obtuviera lo que quisiera de mí, cuando me exprimiera al máximo al igual que una naranja.

El imbécil movió las manos fingiendo inocencia y luego se cruzó de brazos, esperando por mi próximo movimiento el cuál sería llevar a cabo la operación.

Oh, Wesker, no tienes idea con quién te has metido.

-William, ayúdame.- Dijo James mientras tomaba la cabeza de Cleo.

Tomé los pies de Cleo y la colocamos en la mesa. Evitando llorar de frustración e impotencia, comenzamos con la operación y, en poco tiempo después, ya habíamos terminado.

Mis compañeros, ajenos a la situación colérica por la que estaba transitando, sonrieron victoriosos al terminar.

* * *

El día había acabado y mi moral estaba por el suelo. Cleo se había convertido en la primer persona en tener el virus y poder ser controlada en contra de su voluntad por el cerdo de Albert Wesker y su estúpido Consejo de científicos de Umbrella.

Mis ganas de asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente con un bisturí estaban presentes en cada momento, sin embargo, no podía dar ni un respiro sin que Wesker lo supiera. Pero ya había pensado en cómo arruinarle el día.

La mezcla de ciertas sustancias con el suero que se le inyecta a las víctimas lo contrarrestan, e incluso, en ocasiones, lo hacen mortal. Una pequeña escurridilla al laboratorio, un pequeño error en la mezcla de sustancias, un milímetro más o un milímetro menos, un par de grados de más al refrigerador y su lindo proyecto estaría acabado.

Me adentré en el laboratorio por la madrugada, no había un alma así que esa era mi oportunidad perfecta para arruinarle la existencia.

Silenciosamente caminé hacia donde se encontraba el suero refrigerado a la temperatura exacta y tomé una de las muestras. En una jeringa puse el antídoto y lo mezclé en el tubo junto con el virus. Éste había quedado totalmente inútil, evidentemente.

Estaba por repetir el procedimiento con las demás muestras, tenía ya la jeringa llena del antídoto para contrarrestar el resto del suero, cuando algo me toma de la camisa y me estrella contra el vidrio de la ventana donde Wesker y el consejo de científicos habían estado observando la operación hace unas cuantas horas atrás.

-Vaya, vaya.- Oí la voz del mismísimo diablo hablar por un altoparlante - ¿Mi propio científico favorito, boicoteando mi reinado?- Chasqueó la lengua un par de veces - Eso no está bien.-

-Si vamos a hablar de lo que está bien o no, Wesker, debes sentarte, porque tienes un prontuario que me hará hablar setenta y dos horas sin parar.- Contraataqué medio ciego por el golpe. - Entre ellos, que me has hecho convertir a Cleo en tu marioneta.-

-Elimínalo, cariño.- Dio la orden luego de un largo silencio, rió y apagó la transmisión. Miré a la persona que me había empujado y era ella, esta vez sin su uniforme de mucama sino uno parecido al de un ninja. Sus ojos azules mostraban terror y me sentí la peor persona del mundo, ¿Cómo siquiera permití que le hicieran esto? ¿Por qué no paré cuando la vi en esa bolsa para cadáveres?

Se acercó a mí y me tomó por el cuello, me levantó a una altura en la que mis pies no tocaban el suelo y comenzó a apretar mi cuello con fuerza. ¿Este era mi fin? ¿Terminaría muerto por mi propia creación? ¿Asesinado por Cleo? ¿Traicionado por Albert Wesker, la cucaracha más inmunda de toda la tierra?

Intenté hacer que me soltara pero su fuerza era superior a la mía, ya que era uno de los beneficios que el suero le otorgaba. Mientras poco a poco me quedaba sin aire pensaba en una solución rápida para salir vivo de aquí.

Cleo tenía lágrimas en sus ojos que caían por sus mejillas, sin duda ese virus era una maldita prisión a la cuál yo mismo la sometí.

Entre tanta desesperación, de pronto se me ocurrió. Palpé mi bolsillo derecho y tomé la jeringa con el antídoto que tenía en él. Ya quedándome sin fuerzas levanté el brazo lo más que pude e incrusté la aguja en su cuerpo.

-L-lo sie-nto, Cl-eo.- Dije, antes de sentir cómo mis mis pulmones vacíos pedían a gritos un poquito de oxígeno. De pronto me soltó y caí al suelo en un golpe seco. Comencé a toser desesperadamente y toqué mi garganta. Dolía y ardía, pero sabía que se iba a recomponer en unos minutos. Ya un poco mejor, miré a Cleo, quien estaba también tendida en el piso.

-¡Cleo!- Corrí hacia ella - ¡Cleo! ¿Estás bien? ¡Contéstame!-

Ella abrió sus ojos repentinamente y sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te caíste de esa montaña de nieve enorme y te rompiste la pierna? - Sonrió - ¿Recuerdas que llorabas como una niña y decías que te dolía horrible?-

Esa era la Cleo de siempre. Di un suspiro y sonreí.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, estoy experimentando algo parecido ahora mismo en mi espalda, pero esta vez no soy un niño.-

-Pues ese dolor merecido te lo tienes por idiota.- Dijo enojada frunciendo el ceño y levantándose - ¿Cómo siquiera se te pasa por la cabeza trabajar con Wesker? ¿Qué no has visto lo que hay ahí afuera? ¡Zombies! ¡B.O.W's! ¡Apocalipsis! ¿Y tú cooperas con un proyecto que será usado para destruir a la poca población viva y sana que nos queda? ¡Nuestra única salida! ¡Nuestro futuro! ¡Es que eres idiota!-

A pesar de que me estuviese regañando, me encantaba que lo hiciera. Extrañaba eso de ella. Y ahora que finalmente pude recuperarla, no la dejaría ir jamás. Sus regaños eran el claro reflejo de que aún se preocupaba por mí y, por supuesto, yo por ella.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para discutir eso, ahora, ¡corre antes de que Wesker nos vea!-

* * *

 _ **Si llegaste hasta aquí entonces... ¡Felicidades, no te aburriste! Déjame un comentario sobre qué te pareció, es gratis y además acepto todo tipo de críticas (siempre hablando con respeto, claro está). Me disculpo si se me pasó alguna falta ortográfica, no suelo tenerlas pero a todos se nos puede pasar alguna alguna vez. ;)**_


End file.
